fredbear_and_friends_left_to_rotfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Room
Custom Room, aka Mock Office, is the final and secret room of Fredbear and Friends: Left To Rot. It is a sublocation of Fredbear's Family Diner. Description The Mock Office consists of a small, claustrophobic office with a long hallway on each side. The office itself has a desk which holds four large monitors and, potentially, a collection of plushies. The hallways are presumably linked to the area where The Final Test takes place. The exact location of the Mock Office within the grounds of Fredbear's Family Diner is unknown, however is can be construed that it is above ground, as phase two shows the player escaping from the building in a car. The player takes on the role of William Afton as he attempts to use the malfunctioning animatronics to attack the protagonist of the main game without being attacked himself, while deleting all evidence of his work within the diner, and finally escaping. Tactics The tactics needed to survive Custom Room vary depending on the active animatronics. During phase one the player must complete every task on Monitor 4 without being jumpscared and before time runs out to complete the room. The tasks are completed by clicking and holding on the task and waiting until it completes. The progress made on the task is not stored so if the player clicks away before it completes the task will need to be started from scratch. There are two screen of tasks to complete, at which point a button labeled ESCAPE will appear. Clicking this will end the room and move the player to phase two. The tactics to manage each individual animatronics are as follows: * Nightmare Mousiki aka Timothy will appear in the right hallway. He is repelled by using space to active the flashlight's hyperflash to drive him off. * Prototype will appear in the left hallway. It is repelled by staring at it until it leaves. * Rodger will appear in the right hallway. He is repelled by clicking on the Rodger plush in the office to wind it up. Winding for three seconds is enough to drive him off. * Suit will appear in Monitor 3, on either screen one or two. The player must find him on one of the two screens and press ADVANCE to drive him off. * Security Freddy aka Jeffery will appear on Monitor 1, on one of the four screens. He is repelled by finding which screen he is on and leaving the camera on him to freeze him in place. * Security Bonnie aka Mark will appear in Monitor 2. He will need to be given a controlled shock when he appears to repel him. * Security Fredbear aka Lewis will appear on any of the three monitors other than Monitor 4 which shows the player's tasks. He is repelled by refreshing the monitor he is on. Completing all tasks without being attacked by any active animatronics and clicking ESCAPE will move the player to phase two, in which the player character attempts to flee the facility. The player must use W to jump over bumps in the road while the car automatically drives to the right of the screen. Hitting any obstacles will cause the car to stall and the player will get a different ending, as opposed to successfully escaping. Both endings will result in the player completing the room and will award the player with a star and a cosmetic reward for the Mock Office if a challenge was being played. Challenges Custom Room includes a number of challenges which reward the player with decorations for the Mock Office. Each challenge will activate a specific set of animatronics and put them to a predetermined difficulty level. Completing a challenge will award the player with a cosmetic item for the Mock Office and a star next to the name of the challenge. Completing any of the challenges does not affect the ending earned. Unaware *Prototype: 10 *Suit: 15 Reward: A head that appears to belong to Suit The Experiments *Timothy: 10 *Rodger: 10 *Jeffery: 10 *Mark: 10 *Lewis: 10 Reward: A plush of Mousiki A Bit of Everything *Timothy: 5 *Prototype: 10 *Rodger: 5 *Suit: 10 *Jeffery: 5 *Mark: 10 *Lewis: 10 Reward: Three toys of the Security animatronics Ultimate Revenge *Timothy: 20 *Prototype: 20 *Rodger: 20 *Suit: 20 *Jeffery: 20 *Mark: 20 *Lewis: 20 Reward: A MAX puppet Ending The ending received varies depending on the outcome of phase two. If the player hits an obstacle while in the car, the car will stall and the player will be mobbed by animatronics. If the player escapes and is not playing the Ultimate Revenge challenge, the player will escape but will be warned that this is not for long. If the player escapes while playing the Ultimate Revenge challenge, William Afton will escape again but will be warned that the animatronics will never let them rest. Trivia * Security Fredbear will directly attack the player during Custom Room, whereas he is unable to directly harm the player during his appearance in The Final Test. * Custom Room is the only time that any of the animatronics are referred to by the names of the children that are possessing them. * Security Bonnie's description reveals that Mark was electrocuted when he was captured. He is the only animatronic where the cause of death of the child possessing it is revealed. *None of the Rotten animatronics attack during the Custom Room, nor does MAX. This is presumably because none of these animatronics are active during The Final Test. **Ironically, the reward for completing Ultimate Revenge is a MAX puppet, despite the fact that MAX does not appear in Custom Room. Gallery CR Security Fredbear.png|Security Fredbear on the camera in the Custom Room mousiki custom night.jpg|Nightmare Mousiki during Custom Room rodger custom night.jpg|Rodger during Custom Room prototype custom night.jpg|Prototype during Custom Room custom room ending1.png|One of the endings received after escaping CR Moch Office.png|The Mock Office Ending animatronics.PNG|The animatronics catching up to the car Custom room game over.PNG|The Custom Room game over screen Category:Locations Category:Rooms Category:Custom Room